Malina
by bloodredcherry
Summary: **COMPLETED** Just a silly piece of fluff written a while ago.


A/N: Decided to give Tiner a date so he doesn't have to hit on everyone else's.

everyone but the obvious belong to me. This story is just for fun! No money is being made.

Archive: No where else but here thanks.

Malina

The party was already in full swing, Bud was down a tie and the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" The Admiral muttered.

Malina Combs stood clutching her purse with a death grip outside the Admiral's house. 

Geeze she hoped Gunny had given her the right address when he had shouted it at her, she would be so embarrassed if she was at the wrong hou-

"Hello Malina! Sorry, I didn't expect you were coming!" The Admiral exclaimed.

Malina felt herself straightening, "yes well, sir, it was a last minute thing." She heard herself babbling. At JAG she found she could grasp a little control, but other wise, she was terribly shy. She tried to peer over the Admiral's shoulder, it was slightly chilly outside and she shivered.

"What kind of hostess...hoster? am I, come in please!" 

Malina felt herself smiling widely, the Admiral always had a way to make a person feel welcome.

Malina felt herself blushing as she stepped into the house, she felt her eyes scanning the place, it was a great home. Nicely furnished, and warm.

"That's a lovely dress Malina," the Admiral said, "if you don't mind me saying." He added in taking her wrap from around her shoulders, revealing a knee length white cotton dress, it had spaghetti straps and a v-neck. Intricate designs were embroidered in silver thread.

"I'm not to underdressed am I?" She asked softly.

"No! Of course not, you look fabulous." Malina heard Mac exclaim loudly.

"Thanks," Malina replied, the two women embraced and Malina gave Mac a slight squeeze.

"I guess a congratulations is in order?" Malina asked.

"Thanks," Mac took Malina's slender arm in her hand, she gently led her to the center of the room, she clad a pair of white stiletto heels. 

She scanned the room for a particular Admiral assistant and saw him talking to Gunny. She automatically felt herself blushing. She took the glass of champagne Mac offered, and took a small sip, when Gunny looked up she looked away and took another drink. 

"Malina!" Gunny shouted, Malina turned around and couldn't help it as a wide genuine smile plastered across her face. 

"Hey Victor," she said as he through his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze, he planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Tiner stood slightly behind Gunny. She and Gunny had known each other a while back since before he had even joined JAG.

"Hey, I'm the one getting married here, don't I get a kiss?" Mac demanded, Gunny leaned over and gave her a quick peck. 

"That's quite a dress," Gunny said to Malina. 

"So is that you're date?" She asked, pointing to a woman in a red dress with brown hair and a pair of pearls.

"Yeah, she's an accountant." Gunny replied.

A somewhat awkward silence fell over them and Malina shifted her eyes to her shoes. She but her lip. Then she looked up and stole a glance at Tiner. 

. He had his arms folded and reached for a drink as the Admiral passed. "Thanks," he called out.

"So where's Mic?" Malina asked.

Mac shrugged, she kept her eyes on Malina and Tiner as a slow tension closed its way over the group.

"I, uh better get back to my date, before [the blond] gets too attached to her."

Mac grinned, he could feel it too, suddenly she heard Mic's loud voice.

"I think I see Mic," Mac said.

"Tell him I say hello," Malina said to Mac's retreating back.

Malina and Tiner stood in silence in front of the food table. Malina tried to think of something to say, but her mouth wouldn't open and her brain couldn't process anything that wouldn't make her sound like a fool.

She suddenly decided to just grab some food, anything but stand around like a shy teenager.

She and Tiner reached for the dip platter at the same time, they knocked hands.

"Sorry," they said in unison, they tried another approach but it didn't work out to well either. Malina reached over for a bun and Tiner tried to reach under but his hand came down on the dip platter in stead, sending the vegetables and dip flying.

"Oh no!" Tiner exclaimed as Malina leapt out of the way, the ranch dressing missed her by a few millimeters. He fumbled for the platter, knocking into Malina, she dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor.

She reached over to grab some napkins.

"Oh crap, I'm really sorry," Tiner mumbled.

"That's okay," Malina said, she crouched down, and heard her foot crunching glass. She reached over to wipe up the dip mess and Tiner reached over to pick up the smashed glass, their heads crashed together with a solid thump.

"Ow," Malina said wincing.

"Oh man, are you okay?" Tiner asked, reaching out her brushed his fingers across Malina's forehead. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Malina said, her face burned with humiliation. She couldn't believe that had actually happened.

Mac stood on the other side of the room and tried not to crack up as Tiner almost broke Malina's skull with his hard head.

"That was quite a coconut crash," Gunny cracked. Mac tried to hold it in but it was no use, she slapped a hand over her mouth but a snort escaped and she and Gunny burst into loud guffawing laughter. 

Gunny slapped his knee and bent over trying to catch his breath whilst Mac closed her eyes to dam the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. They managed to momentarily gather themselves together, before Mac snorted and they were set off again entirely.

Malina pressed a hand to her throbbing head as Harriet rushed forward.

"I heard a crash, are you okay?" She asked, touching Malina's shoulder.

"Yeah, just me making a fool out of myself." Tiner picked up the over turned platter and scooped all the veggies and dip he could into it. "I'm going to clean this up," he said turning promptly.

"Oh," Malina murmured, mortified.

Harriet smirked, "don't worry its only a glass." 

Malina looked up and saw Gunny and Mac, they were laughing until they saw her look and then they stopped. Mac cleared her throat and Gunny strengthened his tie, everyone else in the room was staring at her expectantly.

"Um, excuse me please," she said standing up quickly. 

She tore through the room and out the front door to safety.

She heard loud swing music from inside and the loud laughter of others enjoying the party.

Malina wanted to cry, she wanted to ball her fists into her eyes and sob. She was so humiliated. What a way to make an impression. She shivered slightly. "Unbelievable." She murmured.

"What sorry?" A voice asked from behind her, she spun around quickly.

Tiner was looking at her as he closed the door, he handed her, her wrap around. 

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him, she wrapped it around her shoulders. It was warm from the inside of the house and warmed her cool skin.

"That was quite an experience," Tiner said, lightly, trying to break the ice.

"Sorry, sometimes I'm such a klutz," Malina said softly.

"So am I, you and me have something in common." 

The words had rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them, and they hung in the air, between them. 

"Oh man, uh," Tiner mumbled.

Malina felt herself smiling. She couldn't help herself.

"I, uh, sorry," he was still muttering.

"Its okay," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"Its all right,"

"Yeah, sometimes I say stuff I don't mean...Oh did I just say that? Listen I didn't mean that, like that. I didn't mean to say it like that. For it to come out the way it did. I mean I like you, I mean I don't *like* you, I mean I do, just not like that. I mean, of course I do what am I talking about? Geeze I'm sorry, I think I should just stop talking right about now." He said clamping his mouth shut, egging on a sudden plight of lock jaw.

Malina felt her cheeks grow hot. "You like me?" She asked softly.

Tiner opened his mouth then closed it. "Is, is that a bad thing?" He asked looking down at the porch.

Malina shook her head. "No," she replied. Tiner's head shot up so fast she was surprised that it didn't snap off. 

"It isn't?" He asked.

"No." Malina repeated.

"Uh," Tiner chuckled, "okay." He replied, wincing greatly. "Man-" he exclaimed, but before he could finish Malina did the most forward thing she had ever done in her life. She slung an arm around Tiner's neck and kissed him fully on the lips before he could speak and make things worse than they already were.

Tiner's eyes opened in shock, then he realized she was kissing him. She smelt like flowers and tasted like champagne. He felt himself closing his eyes, and he closed his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Malina grinned through the kiss, as Mac, Gunny, the Admiral, Harm, Renee, Gunny's date, Harriet, Bud, Mic and others looked out the window.

"Is that legal?" Renee asked, as Mac felt her self smiling.

THE END!


End file.
